You're the Worst
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Spike is being blackmailed for seeing the natural body of one of his best friends. Spike is now paying for it by being a mysterious criminal who steals something from female students. However, as Scootaloo's party draws near, will Spike own up to what he has done or will the female students make Spike pay for all that he has done.


**Well, let's see how people will enjoy this story. It might feel awkward at first, but people will grow to love it. So, let's see how does the first chapter begin.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter One: Unworthy of Being a Friend

 _Spike was running into the woods, as he looked at the shadows that were hunting him down. The human male was quickly losing his breath. He had to keep running. He had done something awful and despicable. Those shadows were there to make sure he would pay for his crimes against a friend and those he has harmed throughout the last month._

 _Spike felt he was unworthy to be forgiven. Unworthy to be apart of Canterlot High any longer. Unworthy of the friendship he had made in the last few years. Unworthy of his feelings for Scootaloo. All that he has done, he was simply unworthy, despicable, and a pervert. He had broken the vows of friendship for what he has done. Spike ran away to make sure no one would have to see or hear from him again. How could they accept someone who's eyes has been tainted by something horrible._

 _If Spike had the chance to forget all that he has seen, then Spike would do so ten times over. However, Spike didn't have magical powers, so the human was out of luck._

" _Spike" one voice called out_

" _Where are you, Sugarcube" Another voice worried_

" _Spikey-Wikey" A third voice searched_

" _Yo, Spike where you hiding?" A fourth voice called out._

" _Biting, Biting, Spike why you hiding?" A fifth voice giggled_

" _Spike, pleases come home" A six voice called in the distance._

 _Spike covered his ears. The voices belonged to his concerned friends. Spike couldn't go back to that life. He had done too many despicable acts to even deserve their friendly pleas or begs to come home._

 _Spike wasn't running away because he broke a vase or stole something. He was running away for breaking the vows of being a noble gentleman. Yet, for all that he has done, he deserved a lot worse than death._

 _Spike was sure glad he was a great runner; otherwise they would have caught up with him right now, especially Rainbow Dash, who was the closest person to him._

" _Spike, pleases come back" Another set of lungs yelled_

 _He freaked out hearing the new set of voices. He could tell that almost all of Canterlot High was after him. He knew that he was in deep trouble. No matter what punishment he would get, all the woman at the school would declare him public enemy number one; they probably after have by all that he had to let go._

" _Spike" a final voice called out._

 _By the time, Spike heard the voice; he almost fell down the broken bridge, which shattered upon his few steps into it. Spike stepped back as he turned around. The shadows were getting larger and larger. Spike looked to his left and saw nothing but the large river of water leading away from the town. Spike saw the broken bridge seeing it was his only way out. However, Spike's path was block as most of the town was on the hunt for him. If Spike didn't take the bridge, he would have to confront all the girls that have learned of what he has done._

" _Spike" The final voice broke out of the bushes revealing it to be Scootaloo, the last girl he ever wanted to see. She was also the first person in which his crimes began. She came out of the bushes wearing an orange dress which made her resemble a princess._

" _Scootaloo" Spike blushed as he was stepping near the bridge. "Don't come any closer"_

" _Everyone, Spike is right here. Pleases don't jump." Scootaloo boomed her voice sounding like an alarm._

 _Before Spike could get the chance to get away, he saw that everyone revealed themselves out of the woods. The shadows they were disappeared showing themselves in the moonlight. Everyone from Canterlot High was there. They saw Spike near the river. Spike saw their faces as he could tell they all came from Scootaloo's party, where he had revealed his transgressions. His conscience was clear and he ran away to never be apart of their world any longer._

" _Spike, pleases get down from that bridge" Twilight ordered him_

" _I can't Twilight, not after what I have done" Spike spoke out before seeing Rainbow Dash was close to him. "If someone takes one more step and I will jump"_

 _Spike saw the rapid waves of water crashing on the walls. Applejack pulled back Rainbow Dash to comply with Spike's wishes. Everyone was worried about him. However, Spike saw the disgusted faces of most of the girls. He knew that they had discovered Spike's sins and were disgusted with him._

" _Spike, pleases if you come down, we can talk about this" Applejack called out_

" _I can't Applejack. I have already told everyone here of what I have done. It would be suicide for me to go back. For me to face up to what I have done" Spike looked at everyone in sadness._

" _But, it will be suicide if you jump too" Fluttershy announced to him. Either way he went would spell certain doom on him. It was just choosing the lesser of the two evils._

 _Spike looked at Scootaloo, his best friend and his crush. He knew this was her birthday and he had ruined it by revealing all that he had done._

" _I know this will not mean anything to any girls that have been involved with my crimes, but I am sorry for everything I have done" Spike had tears in his eyes. "I did not mean to harm or hurt you in any way. I just got wrapped up in a seed of blackmail that it involved hurting every girl at Canterlot High. I know that I will never been forgive for all that I have done, but I just want to rest easy knowing that I have unveiled my sins and my guilty conscience is clear"_

 _Scootaloo looked at Spike. She hated wearing the dress she currently wore, but seeing Spike where he stood and what he had to go through was hurting her more. At first, she was disgusted by what she had learned, but she wanted to talk to him more about it. It wasn't helping that the dress restricted her moments. "Pleases Spike, don't do this. I forgive you for what you have done. I know it will be hard for you viewing us girls the same way again, but this isn't the way to do it"_

" _That's not it, Scoots" Spike said pouring tears in his eyes. "It's not the fact that I can't view any girl the same way, it's just that every girl will have a problem viewing me the same way again. So goodbye and good luck to you all" Spike said before he stepped back in the empty space of the bridge. He jumped from the bridge making everyone race to the edge where the young boy was falling into the waters._

 _Every girl tried to run after Spike, as Scootaloo was being held back by her friends._

" _SPIKE!" Scootaloo threw her hand and cried out seeing her best friend being taken by the rushing currents that the river roared to claim its victim._

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Ago…**

"Will you hurry up, Spike" Scootaloo called out waiting outside the boy's restroom.

"Sorry Scoots" Spike zipped up his jeans coming out of the bathroom "I was holding it in for a while"

"Well, I am sorry if your bladder had to suffer my yelling" Scootaloo crossed her arms. "This is last period and I don't want to be late for class"

"There you two are" Sweetie Belle stood in her patience.

"Were you love birds making out again" Applebloom giggled

"Love Birds?" Spike raised a brow

"No, Mr. Bladder over here had to use the little boy's room" Scootaloo smirked as she pointed at Spike.

"Haha, very funny" Spike shook his head.

"Let's get to P.E. before the teacher notices we are late" Sweetie Belle ran off first.

"Wait up" Spike saw that he was being outrunned by the three girls.

Spike's friendship with the Crusaders was a bond that couldn't be broken. Sweetie Belle was the patience one in the group, but there were times where Spike and she were at odds. Applebloom was very hard working, and Scootaloo always seemed to crack a joke that targeted his masculinity. Despite this, Spike was best friends with these three girls. Yet, Spike always felt that Scootaloo was hiding something from him, something about him that would make her either hesitate or blush.

Suddenly, the male bumped into a girl, who immediately turned around. "Watch where you are going, jerk"

"I'm sorry…." Spike said before the girl gripped his shirt and glared at him. "I will make you sorry"

"Diamond Tiara, Put Him Down" Scootaloo crossed her arms. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stood behind the purple haired girl before Diamond smiled and released Spike, hard on the floor.

"Fine, Fine" Diamond smirked as she looked at Spike, as she dusted him off.

Scootaloo rushed up to him before sending a glare at the girl wearing a tiara on her head. "Give the brat a tiara and suddenly she thinks she is better than everyone else. Need a hand"

Spike looked at Scootaloo's hand being offered and smiles "Thanks Scoots, though I would have handled her"

Scootaloo leveled Spike to her level and smiled. Spike looked down seeing Scootaloo was still holding Spike's hand, despite the fact that he was back on his feet. "Umm Scoots"

"Yes" She grinned in a loving way.

"You're still holding my hand" Spike giggled

"Oh" a record stopped in Scootaloo's brain as she let go of the hand.

"Come on, Scootaloo. We are being let into the locker room" Sweetie Belle called her over.

Spike and Scootaloo waved goodbye before they went into their P.E lockers to change into the standard uniforms for P.E. Scootaloo had one good look at Spike before going into her class.

 _He still looks handsome._

"So, Scootaloo, are we still invited to your birthday party?" Applebloom asked as they ran around the gym.

"Of course you guys are. I am just going to have a small birthday party, plus I also want to invite Spike too" Scootaloo said jogging with her friends.

"Ohhh Spike huh" Sweetie Belle grinned with interest. "Any particular reason why Spike is coming to your party?"

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom knew their best friend's infatuation with Spike. Scootaloo couldn't believe it herself when she first realized her feelings, but now she was in love with Spike. It wasn't funny and her insides were bursting to tell him how she felt. However, the problem was that no matter how hard she would try, Spike was thick-headed and even the smallest amount of flirting from Scootaloo's part wouldn't phase his knowledge to learn about her crush on him.

"I am finally going to let him know this time" Scootaloo felt confident. "He will learn how I feel about him. I just hope he likes me enough to have him become my boyfriend"

"Don't worry, Scoots" Applebloom reassured her best friend. "He would be crazy if he rejected your affections"

"Yeah, I am sure Spike likes you back" Sweetie Belle supported Applebloom.

"What's this I hear about a birthday party" a voice revealing to be Pinkie Pie, the party planner of Canterlot High, who was jogging backwards. Scootaloo wanted to say something, but she knew it wasn't good to question Pinkie's ways.

"I am just having a small B-day party and I am only inviting my friends and Spike" Scootaloo told the pink haired girl.

"How can you not have a big birthday party?" Pinkie raised a brow.

"Well, she wants to let a certain someone know she has the hots…." Sweetie Belle was about to reveal Scootaloo's secret before the purple haired girl punched her in the arm. "Ow"

"Oh, you mean the secret about Scootaloo having the biggest crush on Spike, Twilight's adopted little brother" Pinkie Pie giggled before noticing how embarrassed Scootaloo was feeling. "Does everyone know about my crush on Spike?"

"Nah, only me and your friends know about your crush. Oh there is also my friends: Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, Vinyl Scratch, Rarity, Granny Smith, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, The janitor Discord, Cranky, and Even the Autistic Writer. So that means I think everyone but Spike knows about your crush on him"

The three girls raised their brows at the last name that was mentioned.

"But, don't worry about that last one, he like many others exist in my brain. They exist to control us like puppets setting up many scenarios that make up for some really great stories" Pinkie Pie giggled in her nonsense.

Scootaloo groaned as she didn't feel like talking anymore about her crush on Spike. "Remind me to talk about my love life, outside of school"

* * *

After gym class, Spike was coming out of the locker room after getting dressed. He had brought his homework from his main locker. Luckily, his locker was near the locker rooms that were near the P.E. gym.

His phone buzzed three times as he saw that he had received texts from his three best friends.

Apple Bloom's message was: Spike, wait for us outside the girl's locker room. We are just taking a shower.

Sweetie Belle's meassage was: You better not peek either.

Scootaloo's message was: Don't leave us again like you usually do.

Spike shook his head as he was a noble gentleman. He only went into the locker room one time and that was by accident. That was why he checked the large metal label that would usually indicate if it was the boy's locker room or the girl's locker room that he was going into. He stood by the girl's locker room and groaned.

While playing his handheld game, Spike poked his head around the corner. He saw the familiar voices of Snips and Snails. Spike was curious as they would usually be on the bus early so no one could take their seats.

 _Why are you two here?_ Spike thought as he felt very confused. He spied on the two to see what exactly why they were near the girl's locker room.

Snips giggled as he gave a camera to Snails as he had one on his own. Snips opened the door to the second entrance to the girl's locker room. Spike knew that the only girls that were in there were the Crusaders and they were going…..to…..shower.

Spike holds his head in fear as he knew what the boys were planning. Spike gripped his fingers and looked at the two boys entering the girl's locker room. Spike had a decision to make with this course of action.

Either I stay put and let Snips and Snails take pictures of my friends wearing nothing and taking their showers, or I risk getting slapped in the face and being called a pervert.

Spike shook his head. They were his friends and he wasn't going to let those two lackeys do wrong to his best friends. Spike needed to act now, even though he might lose the respect and friendship of his three friends.

Spike opened the doors to the locker rooms as he felt unnatural being in the girl's locker room. The lockers were all pink and there were articles of clothing on the floor. Spike guessed it was his best friend's clothing, which he stepped away from. It was really hard to see in the locker room due to the fact that so much steam from the showers was letting out a foggy mist.

"Are you ready?" Snips smirked

"They had this coming for a long time" Snails agreed.

"Maybe you two will have this coming" A third voice pulled their eyes as Spike grabbed them hoping to make it to the door.

"Spike" Both of them whispered.

"What the hey are you two doing here?" Spike growled "Don't you know this is the girl's locker room?"

"Yeah, well it doesn't exactly say we can't be in here" Snips grinned

Spike turned their heads to read a sign.

No Boys Allowed

"Well, that's a big note" Snails giggled

"Now, let's get out of here before we are caught" Spike growled before he stepped on Snip's foot by accident "OW"

"Who is there" Scootaloo called out before the three boys freaked out.

"Every last boy for themselves" Snips ran out of the room.

"See ya, loser" Snails yelled as ran out in the same way as his friend. Snail's camera fell down in Spike's hands. The camera felt so heavy that Spike fell down as the large camera landed on Spike's lap.

Spike could have run away, but his eyes were shocked by what he was witnessing. He noticed that Scootaloo was out of the bathroom, looking at where the three use to be. It was lucky that the fog was obscuring her vision of him, yet he could see her just fine. However, Spike noticed something different about Scootaloo.

Scootaloo was naked and Spike witnessed every part of her body. Spike felt like running away. Spike's noble nature was being destroyed every minute he was watching her body. Spike gulped as he knew he would be dead if Scootaloo found him.

The moment was ruined by the flashing of the camera as it made the distinct click sound.

 _Oh no_ Spike said before he knew Scootaloo heard the sound.

"Scootaloo what was that?" Sweetie called from the shower.

Scootaloo looked down noticing that there was nothing there. "Oh, I just thought I heard a camera"

"Well, we are near the photo club, so many they are taking pictures outside" Applebloom said.

Scootaloo threw her arms in the air racing back into the showers. Spike meanwhile was gasping for air when he made it back outside.

"N…Nak….Nak….Naked…..i just saw my best friend, Scootaloo naked?" Spike holding his hand trying to calm his fast, beating heart. The green haired male was trying to grasp what he had seen. His eyes never felt so dirty. He had just tried to stop two guys from doing what usual perverts do, however he looked down seeing the picture took what he had just seen. His mind was spinning around. He was breathing irregularly, his eyes kept reviewing the camera's contents, and his heart was still beating with a fast pace.

"Scootaloo is going to kill me" Spike knew his friendship with the girl was over.

"Scootaloo is going to what?" a tap happened behind Spike as he realized that Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle smiled at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Spike screamed before hiding the camera in his bag. "Hi you guys?"

"Everything alright Spike?" Scootaloo raised a brow.

"Yeah, everything's okay" Spike beat a sweat as he looks at Scootaloo. He needed something to run away, yet he would draw more suspicion if he left for no reason. He quickly drew his phone as he pretends to answer it.

"Hello, oh hi Twilight" Spike lied "Oh what's that….okay then, I will be right over…..Do I have to go now? I mean I am here with Scootaloo and the Crusaders…..Okay Twilight I will be home"

Scootaloo raised a brow "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Twilight needs me to be home right now. Goodbye" Spike said kissing the cheek of Scootaloo, who was shocked by his actions.

As Spike ran home, he kept his fears inside him.

 _I am the worst, I am the worst, I am the worst_ He repeated in his mind.

However, Spike would soon realize that this event would impact his friendship towards many people and how this will eventually turn him into public enemy number one.

* * *

 **Wow, that was crazy.**

 **How will Spike get out of this situation.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
